


Crybaby

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Days of Smut [11]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Sex, Crying, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 14:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Gerard is overwhelmed with how much he loves Frank.





	Crybaby

**Author's Note:**

> Day eleven: crying

It wasn’t until Frank was all the way inside Gerard that he realized his lover was crying.

“Gerard?” Frank said with muted panic. “Am I hurting you? Fuck, I’m sorry, I can stop.”

Gerard shook his head, sniffling. He smiled through his tears, assuring Frank, “No, no, that’s not it. I just—I love you so much.”

“Baby, you’re crying…”

Gerard laughed, pulling Frank down for a sloppy kiss. “I fucking love you so much.” His breath hitched, and he stared up at Frank with adoration in his glistening eyes. “I just can’t believe you’re mine.”

Frank chuckled, shaking his head in amusement, though it warmed his heart that Gerard felt so strongly about him. “I love you, too. So much, baby. So fucking much.”


End file.
